yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanker
Stanker is dubious player and a Player Killer. He is sometimes seen in the company of his partner, Coen. PERSONALITY Despite his lower levels, Stanker is knowledgeable about the famous, and infamous, players of Lost Saga. He is also a selfish coward, having others fight for him and poaches from fallen players to gain a profit, proven by refusing to help Capri against the Black Werewolves and planning to take his loot after he dies. SYNOPSIS TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Black Werewolf Bug He and Coen overhear Lotto's claim to class mastery before he bumped into Capri and mock him for it. Capri, and Coen uses him as an example on how it would take him half a year to master his Warrior class, even though he's Level 82. Stanker adds that only 10 players are Class Masters in Lost Saga and that they need to have 6,000 hours to reach the status, making it very hard to find any player that persistent. Capri asks if they ever met a Class Master, to which they admit they only heard rumors around Normal City. Stanker relays the Fallen Angels, Julie and K.C., who are Master class Thieves. He then tells of Il-Ban, the Dark Priest, known for his violent behavior, who lives in the Dragonlands. He then tells of a player named Dark, a silent master Mage, who holds the record for becoming a Master in the shortest amount of time. He then reveals Lotto, Ah-Dol, and Boromir. He explains they are arrogant players who have been around since the earliest beta stages of the game and are known for being able to completely balance their power. Finally, he reveals Basara, the mysterious Warrior, who lives up to his reputation as the greatest player in Lost Saga. Capri is impressed they have such knowledge, to which they admit they've been around a while despite their levels. Capri recalls he received help from a Level 50 Il-Ban back when Capri was a newbie. Coen and Stanker are in awe that he met Il-Ban and ask if he mentored Capri. Capri answers he paid back everything he owed. In the Photon Dungeon, they join Capri and a player who asked for help. Capri and the player are shown to be fighting the monsters and struggling. Tearfully, the player insists it's only a little further. Capri is surprised, not just by the excessive monster, but by the color and boss-like strength of the monsters. He calls over to Stanker and Coen, who are in a safe location, asking them to help think of a plan. However, Stanker refuses saying they don't stand a chance if even a Level 80+ player is having trouble. They then decide to take Capri's loot after he dies. Capri is enraged at their cowardice, threatening to kill them. Coen mocks Capri for doing something impossible as stopping an infinite spawn bug. Stanker admits there is actually way. He explains that originally monsters were programmed to only spawn if an existing monster disappears and says the infinite bug spawn creates additional monsters after a set amount of time, regardless if one has been killed or not. If they can block the spot where the monsters spawn, they'd be able to block the creation of additional monsters. Overhearing this, Lotto then kicks Stanker off the ledge, getting him killed instantly by the monsters. The Player-Killing Mage Around this time, Stanker had been making a name for himself as an unknown mage randomly killing players and identified by his robes stained with blood. However, because he had his hood up, his face was unidentifiable. This has caused the Normal Town guards to suspect Ah-Dol initially until he corrected them that he was a Monk. Unseen, Stanker was eventually tracked down and killed by Aradon in Goblin Forest. Although team Triple Threat initially mistook Aradon as the culprit, it was revealed that Stanker was the real wanted player killer. SKILLS AND ABILITIES MAGIC * Thunder This is a basic, but lethal, spell that has been used to kill random players. ABILITIES * Unknown SPECIAL EQUIPMENT * Unknown TRIVIA * ' '''GALLERY